


John and Rose: Converse after the ceremony

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: JohnRose Grimdorks Week 2018 [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Thursday: Dresses and Tuxedos PromptAlternate Universe, Flushed John x Rose, Past Flushed John x Roxy, SFW.Even though the ceremony is over and was quite lovely, John still thinks he looked stupid in a wedding dress.





	John and Rose: Converse after the ceremony

“Rose, I look stupid.” John said as he tugged at the hem of his dress trying and failing to make it more comfortable. He looked across the room to where Rose was standing.

“Don’t be silly John, I for one think you look rather fetching.” Rose said as she turned away from the mirror to look st John.

“Easy for you to say, you look good in anything”

Rose just smiled, then returned to looking in the mirror to check her jet black tuxedo before speaking again. “Besides, as a Master Prankster you really should know better than to take up a bet with me. Especially concerning our wedding getup.”

“Darn you and your wily wizardly ways Rose! I still say you cheated somehow.”

Rose turned to John again, who is now sitting in a huff on the bed.

“John, if I had cheated, don’t you think our panel of neutral judges would have said something?”

“The panel had Dave, Kanaya, AND Roxy! Of course they’d side with you!”

“Don’t forget Vriska, Jade, and Jane were there too. So it all balances out. I also find it amusing that you think Dave would break the man code of Bros before Hos, even for his sister. Not to mention Roxy’s history with you…” Rose trailed off before shaking her head and returned to her mirror.

John just went “pfft”, and examined his wedding dress again. It was a sheer white dress, flowing all the way to his feet and trailed beyond it. He remembered how hard it was to move during the ceremony, he almost tripped thrice, and the third time it made Karkat burst out on a rant that went on for quite some time before Jade and Terezi managed to calm him down.

Still, John thought, it was a beautiful ceremony otherwise. Even Karkat bawled when he and Rose finished their vows, and this time it took Dave as well to calm him down. And, John, had to admit, Rose pulled off the tuxedo look.

“Alright I’m ready”

John snapped back to reality at his new bride’s voice, and his mind went into hyper panic mode ohgodthisitohmanwaithowdoihavesexagain-

“John, stop having an internal meltdown. It’s going to be alright.”

Wow, how does she do it? Can she read minds?

“No John, I don’t read minds, it was obvious from looking at your face.”

Rose sat down next to John, held his hand, and rubbed it soothingly. After a few moments, John could feel all the tension melting away.

“Yeah, thanks Rose. Sorry, it’s just, our first night as a married couple you know? I just wanted it to be right.”

“Of course John. Just do it like we always did. Now, close your eyes…”

Rose cupped John’s face between her hands and made him look at her, and John closed his eyes and assumed smooching positions…

Which made him completely unprepared for what actually happened as he felt a rush of movement all over his body, ending with him landing on his back on the bed.

“Bwuh?”

“You can open your eyes now.”

John obediently did so, and just saw the ceiling. Confused, he sat up, and noticed what was different.

“Whoa, why am I wearing a tuxedo?”

The tuxedo he was wearing was blue, and had the mark of the Breath Aspect symbol on the bow tie he was wearing. It looked remarkably similar to what he planned on wearing had he won.

“It’s a little trick I practiced for just the occasion. With a little Strider help.”

Poor Guinea Pig Dave.. ehh screw him. John turned to Rose, and was for a moment at a loss for words.

Rose was now wearing an orange wedding dress, with a transparent Veil and the Light Aspect symbol on her chest. Which was showing rather ample cleavage at the moment. Hoo boy is it hot in here or is it just you-ME I MEAN ME.

“Well? How do I look?”

Open your words and say something John! Answer faster!

“Uhh”

Okay, now answer BETTER!

“You’re beautiful Rose, but I’m kind of confused? What’s going on here?.”

“Well John, even though I truly do believe that you in a stunning white dress is quite a sight…”

Rose leaned in close, held John’s sides, and slowly pulled the both of you so you’re on your sides on the bed.

“I really wanted to see you in a hot tuxedo before I tear it off you.”

As Rose leaned in to seal the deal, and with John’s Prankster’s Gambit at an all time low, he can’t help but think he’s the luckiest man in all of Paradox Space to be marrying this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> They both look good in wedding dresses and tuxedos.
> 
> If you’re wondering what led to this, it was told in my Tuesday Part 2: Vidya Gaem prompt.
> 
> Also fun fact: this is the first prompt I finished for Johnrose Week 2018.


End file.
